


Lieutenant Carter

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: A little story about Sam before joining the SGC.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Lieutenant Carter

This isn't exactly ship but I couldn't get it out of my head. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

General West walked around his desk, sighed, and took his seat. “I understand your point Lieutenant, but you’re not going to change my mind. This is a military mission not scientific exploration.”

Lieutenant Carter straightened her shoulders and lifted her head slightly. “I am a soldier. I flew with distinction in the Gulf, sir.”

General West pulled a folder towards him and opened it. He glanced through the top two pages. “Yes, you did, and on more than one occasion it was under enemy fire, but you won’t be flying through this gate, even if we can get it open. The team that goes through the gate, if one goes through it, will have to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat and firearms. According to your records you have proficient weapons scores but you have only completed level one hand-to-hand combat training. Is there something missing from your file?”

Lieutenant Carter stiffened her upper lip as she saw her hope of convincing the General slipping down the proverbial drain. “I know I would be valuable to the team, sir. They are likely to encounter alien technology and I would be able to help them determine its use.”

General West shook his head. “That’s what I’m trying to explain to you Lieutenant, if these men encounter alien technologies, they won’t be determining what it does. They’ll be blowing it to smithereens. Your talents will be better put to use at the Pentagon. Let the grunts do the legwork. You focus on the science. That’s why the Air Force sent you to all those fancy schools. Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam saluted and spun on her heel. She left General West’s office with her head held high even though her spirit was floundering. Sam packed her personal items and caught a flight to DC the next morning.

Her new colleagues at the Pentagon readily accepted Sam and she quickly took their research to new levels. After five weeks of quiet sulking Sam decided it was time to be proactive. She wasn’t going to let a hardheaded General stand in the way of what she wanted. Sam made several calls and found out everything she needed to know to put her plan into action the next morning.

Sam knocked on Colonel Shivers door. “Enter.”

Colonel Shivers looked up as Sam entered. “Good morning, Lieutenant. How can I help you?”

Sam stood at parade rest and looked over the Colonel’s head towards the flag hanging on the wall. “I would like to request two weeks of leave to attend hand-to-hand combat training at Fort Bragg.”

Colonel Shivers tilted his head to one side. “Hand-to-hand combat training? I thought you passed level one already?”

“I have, sir. This is intensive level two training. If I complete the course at Fort Bragg, I will be cleared to start level three training here next month. The level three training will not interfere with my lab duties.” Sam held back a smile and maintained her proper military composure.

Colonel Shivers stood and went to his file cabinet. He pulled a file from his top file drawer and returned to his desk. “According to your file you were transferred from the stargate project recently. Does this desire to pursue additional training have anything to do with your recent transfer?”

Sam’s internal smile faded. She knew the Air Force wanted her in a lab. “Yes, sir.”

“I see. And how exactly is hand-to-hand combat going to help you progress in your scientific research?”

Sam was expecting this question. “It will allow me to feel secure in any environment where I may be needed in order to determine the exact nature of an unknown artifact.”

The Colonel shook his head and grinned. “I can accept that. Personal security is important in case your backup is preoccupied. I’ll approve your leave and your request to take additional hand-to-hand combat training with the understanding your lab responsibilities do not waiver when you return.”

Sam’s internal smile returned. “Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

Sam’s trip to Fort Bragg was filled with tunes, angry woman songs as she called them. Although outside observers wouldn’t know it, Sam often felt like she was being trampled on and overlooked. There were some days when singing about the ruling class men and their inadequacies helped soothe her spirit. This was one of those days… weeks… months.

When Sam got to base, she was assigned a bunk in the women’s quarters. She had to share a bathroom with fourteen other women, but it was worth it. She didn’t sleep well the night before her training was set to begin. Her lack of sleep wasn’t due to the hard cot, the stifling heat in the un-air-conditioned barrack, or the loudly snoring lieutenant two cots down. Sam knew she was going to be the odd fish out in her hand-to-hand combat course. The other participants were mostly going to be vying for positions in Special Forces training. They weren’t going to care about her motivation, and they weren’t going to pull their punches. This was the big time, and she knew it.

The sun rose too early. Sam took a cool shower to rid her body of the layer of sweat that accumulated overnight. She dressed in fatigues and went to the mess hall for coffee and a light breakfast. She knew she would perform better if she wasn’t weighed down with sausage and eggs, a common request by the men in line around her.

Sam was right about her class; she was one of only two women. Sam hoped she’d find a compatriot in Nancy. The man to her right was James and to her left was Barry. Her limited time for introductions ended when Major Goodman entered the room. All eyes fell to the Major and a hush filled the room.

Major Goodman silently surveyed the room, lingering only slightly longer on Sam and Nancy. Everyone stood at attention. Major Goodman paced around the small group.

“You are all here to be hit and hit again in an attempt to learn how to avoid being hit and how to hit back with maximum impact. You will be bruised and sore every day. There won’t be enough Ben-Gay on base to sooth your aching muscles. Don’t plan on taking your girl…or man…out dancing this weekend because you won’t be able to walk upright. If you aren’t ready for the pain leave now because no one’s going to go easy on you!”

No one moved a muscle. Sam silently swallowed and breathed deeply through her nose. She knew if Major Goodman was like all her trainers at the academy his bark was worse than his bite. 

Sam was paired with James. James was slightly shorter than Sam but very muscular, probably a former high school football player.

“We’ll begin with blocking gut shots. Pick who defends and who attacks.” Major Goodman moved to the front of the group.

James smiled at Sam. “How about I defend the first time?”

Sam nodded her consent. “Sounds good.”

“Ok soldiers, blocking a low gut shot begins at the chest with a sweeping movement like this.” Major Goodman swung his right arm across his body. “The key in hand-to-hand combat is to always keep moving. A moving target is harder to hit and it’s easier to change positions if you are already in motion than to begin from a stationary position. I don’t want to see anyone stationary in this class. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” The chorus of responses rang through the hall.

“Alright, fight and defend.”

The pairs faced each other. Sam tightened her lips and balled her fists. She bounced on her toes and looked for an opening. As James moved to his left Sam went for her first strike. James easily blocked her. Sam didn’t back away and she danced as she looked for an opening. She went quickly for another gut blow and connected but it was a weak shot and James didn’t even wince.

“Switch.”

Those were the words Sam had been dreading. She’d barely made contact with James and now it was his turn to go after her. Sam kept moving. James quickly punched out at her and she dodged to her right. He followed his first punch with another and caught her. She temporarily lost her breath, but she rebounded quickly.

Major Goodman had them switch places three times before he called a halt to the exercise. Sam had improved but James still got in the most blows. During the third round neither of them made contact with the other, which made Sam extremely happy.

The soldiers resumed their straight lines as Major Goodman paced the front of the room. “We’ll come back to that later since you all obviously need practice. Let’s try choke holds. Let me demonstrate. Lieutenant Carter, please join me up front.” 

“Yes, sir.” Sam stepped forward and faced the Major.

“Put me in a choke hold and hold me as tight as you can.”

Sam nodded and stepped behind Major Goodman. She was only an inch shorter, so it was easy to get her arm around his neck. She spread her legs wide, to help her balance, and placed her right elbow in front of his adams apple. Sam placed her left hand behind Major Goodman’s head to further solidify her hold and allow her to place pressure on the front of his neck and the back of his head. Once she felt she had a stable tight grip she increased the pressure until she was choking Major Goodman. The moment her brain finished processing that she had the choke hold like she wanted Major Goodman gut punched her hard with his elbow. Sam’s grip loosened but she didn’t let go, even though she was having trouble catching her breath. Major Goodman bent over, hit down on the top of Sam’s kneecap, and slammed his elbow into her armpit. Once Sam’s grip loosened even more Major Goodman had no trouble flipping her over his back, so she landed face up on the ground in front of him.

Sam’s eyes were wide as she looked up at Major Goodman. He leaned over and extended his right hand. Sam took his hand and let him help her off the ground.

“I’m impressed Lieutenant, few soldiers hold on that long the first day.” 

Sam nodded but she refused to smile. Major Goodman reviewed the basics of a proper choke hold and how to escape before letting everyone pair up and practice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

Jack’s brow knit. “What?”

“Well look.” Colonel Johnson tilted his chin towards the training group.

Jack looked over and watched Major Goodman leading the men through hand-to hand training and then he saw what had gotten Nate’s attention, or rather who. The brunette was medium height, and the blonde was on the tall side. They were both thin and attractive. The blonde reminded Jack a little of his wife. “Oh, please.” He knew Nate wasn’t fond of having women in the military and was adamant that no woman should ever serve in special ops.

“Don’t even tell me you’re ok with them trying to join special ops.”

Jack shrugged. “I can think of a few missions where a well-trained woman would have been helpful.”

“Then put a well-trained man in a wig.”

Jack snorted, thinking about which men on his team would end up in a wig. As he watched the women, he saw the brunette was over-balancing, letting her opponent easily disarm her. The blonde was staying on her toes and moving quickly. She was using her speed and flexibility instead of her strength, a good move considering her opponent was a small mountain. Jack admired her gumption as she kept moving and throwing punches even as her opponent made contact.

“I will never go into battle with a woman.”

Jack shook his head. “I doubt anyone will ask you too since you’ve made your position clear many times.” Jack put his hand on Nate’s shoulder. “How about that beer I owe you?”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bd by the end of the first week Sam had learned to hold her own in all the areas of combat covered. Week two focused on close quarters weapons training, especially using knives and batons. Sam enjoyed the knife training. It emphasized being quick and limber, something she excelled at while a few of the more muscular men had a hard time being limber enough. They were used to relying on their strength, not their agility. Sam had to use every trick in the book, including looking like she wasn’t as skilled as she was.

When Jack saw Major Goodman sitting by himself in the mess hall working on a stack of files, he decided to join him. When Goodman finished signing off on the file open in front of him, he looked over at Jack.

“Well, hey Jack. How’s the new team doing?”

“They’ll be ready before we go back on rotation. How’s the training going?”

“The same old same old.”

“It didn’t look like the usual group to me.”

Goodman smirked. “No, I guess not. Nate’s been fuming since he saw them.”

“Oh, don’t I know it. How are they doing?”

“They’re fine. I wouldn’t take either of them into battle, but Carter can hold her own if necessary.”

“Is that the blonde.”

“Yep.”

“Any idea why they signed up for the hand-to-hand training for special ops applicants?”

“Taylor is pushing to apply for special ops.”

“Over Nate’s dead body.”

“I think that was his quote exactly.”

“And Carter?”

“She was passed over for some assignment because of her lack of front-line training and this was the closest training to the Pentagon. Whatever she regularly works on they keep calling to consult with her.” Goodson looks around before leaning closer to Jack. “Her ex-fiancé is also a total jackass. I worked with him a few years ago and I wouldn’t let him watch my dog let alone lead a team. She never said anything but I’m guessing he wouldn’t take a breakup well. If I was her, I’d want to be able to defend myself.”

“That bad?”

Goodson nodded.

“Then I’m glad you’re her instructor.” Jack looked at the folders. “Enjoy your paperwork.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time Sam got back to her small apartment in D.C. she was covered in bruises, sore, and proud of herself for passing. She had just enough time to recover before her next class would begin. She also had a backlog of work to keep her busy until then. Before she’d left, she’d always been the last to leave every night, making the others wonder if she had any life. If any of them had asked the answer would have been a resounding no. She’d given the engagement ring back four months ago and if she was being honest with herself living with Jonas for a few months had also been part of her inspiration for getting more hand-to-hand combat skills. He’d never hit her, but she’d thought he was going to a couple times. She never wanted to feel that vulnerable again.

It bothered her when she found out Major Goodson had worked with Jonas. The look on his face when he asked if she was that Sam Carter had told her that he knew, at least to some degree, what Jonas had been like. He probably couldn’t help but question why she had ever gone out with him let alone stayed with him for nearly a year. Her academy roommate had certainly questioned her about him after they met. She’d been so happy to be in a relationship that she had ignored her friend's uneasiness and her own gut. She regretted it now that she was dealing with his random messages and notes. She’d been greeted by two messages on her machine and one letter in the mail when she got home from training. They were a good reminder that she needed to keep training.

She stretched before climbing into bed, knowing her muscles would cramp up if she didn’t. She’d awoken too many times over the last two weeks with cramps in her calves and she’d like to sleep soundly tonight. Her mind drifted back to her training as she pulled up the covers. She’d spent a couple evenings talking with James who was very intent on joining special ops. He had helped her work on her choke holds and knife grip and she had helped him work on his application for advanced training. He didn’t see her as competition since he knew she wasn’t interested in joining a special ops team. They had gotten along well, and Sam had thought he might ask her out but then he had mentioned he didn’t want any ties, nothing to distract him. He offered a fling, but it didn’t feel right to her. They parted as friends but now as she climbed into bed alone, she couldn’t help wonder whether she should have taken him up on his offer. She hadn’t been with anyone since Jonas and it was time to move on. Her regret faded as sleep captured her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

General Hammond surveyed the room. “Where’s Captain Carter?”

Major Samuels looked at his commanding officer “Just arriving sir.”

“Carter?” The name sounded familiar to Jack, but he couldn’t quite place why.

“I’m assigning Sam Carter to this mission.” 

Jack balked. “I’d prefer to put together my own team, sir.”

“Not on this mission, sorry. Carter’s our expert on the Stargate.” General Hammond’s tone was uncompromising, but Jack knew there wasn’t much the old man could do to him. They needed Jack and he could always just retire again.

“Where’s he transferring from?”

“She is transferring from the Pentagon.” Sam strode into the room with her head held high. As soon as he saw her the cogs fell into place. He remembered seeing her during her hand-to-hand combat training. She was just as fit and beautiful as he remembered and now she was on his team. He’d told Nate there were situations when having a woman on the team could be useful, but Jack wasn’t sure this was one of those times. The SGC had already lost one woman and he didn’t want to risk losing another. As he listened to the banter between Carter and his team, he resolved to keep the young woman across from him safe but to not coddle her. She’s been trained to take care of herself and he wasn’t going to treat her any differently than Kawalsky. well except for checking her out a bit more often. He didn’t hide his smirk as he thought about how attractive she was. He wasn’t allowed to say it, but he couldn’t help but think it.


End file.
